Had Enough
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: -Slash- L/J Lo que el amor no sana, el odio lo remedia


**TITULO:** Had Enough

**One-Shot**

**Serie:** Smallville

**Pairings****/Warning:** Lionel Luthor/Jonathan Kent (o.O)

**Category:** Slash. Dramático y Angustiante

**Raiting:** Si lees esta clase de relatos, tienes la edad requerida.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Smallville. Pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras, si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** **ó Hago hincapié en la pareja de este fic._Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias _**

"_UN REGALO EXCLUSIVO PARA: VAN KRAUSSER"_

_Que lo disfrutes, amiga _

_La explotación para todos es suficiente_

_Te aseguras de conseguirlo primero_

_La manzana de tu ojo_

_Con el corazón podrido dentro_

_Nosotros somos los prisioneros_

_Las cosas no pudieron volverse mucho peor_

_Lo he tenido aquí arriba._

_Tuviste que tenerlo todo_

_¿Bueno, has tenido suficiente?_

_Codicioso bastardo_

_Conseguirás lo que te mereces_

_Cuando todo ha sido dicho y hecho_

_Seré el primero en abandonarte en la miseria y en odiar en lo que te has convertido._

_Ojos intoxicados, el amor y el mito, valla vida. _

_Deberías haber aprendido por ahora,_

_Quemare entero este mundo. Necesito una pieza de inteligencia, sin miedo de lo que esta detrás._

_Crees que has ganado esta batalla, tu solo has perdido tu mente._

_Tuviste que tenerlo todo_

_¿Bueno has tenido suficiente?_

_Codicioso bastardo_

_Conseguirás lo que te mereces_

_Cuando todo ha sido dicho y hecho_

_Seré el primero en abandonarte en la miseria y en odiar en lo que te has convertido._

_El cielo te ayude_

_(Had Enough)__** Breaking Benjamin**_

Si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento lo que le había gustado de él, no sabría decirlo con exactitud.

Mirándolo a la luz de la lámpara de oficina, con ese traje de millones y con esa sonrisa entre cínica y divertida, simplemente no pudo recordarlo.

¿En dónde había quedado ese hombre del cual se había enamorado?

Tal vez nunca había existido. Jamás. Pero él, pobre campirano, se había dejado envolver por la seducción de la gran ciudad, de sus pecados, de las personas que sin tocarse el corazón se aprovechan de aquellas menos afortunadas en todo.

No pudo mirarlo más, no pudo, así que prefirió desviar la vista antes de que fuera a cometer alguna tontería.

-¿Sigues molesto? Le preguntaron, y él no respondió, continuó inmerso en la nada. Era mejor de esa forma.

-¿No me vas a responder? Volvieron a indagar, pero su orgullo, su enfado, lo que fuera que le orillaba a no mirarlo era más poderoso que él mismo y sus deseos de espetarle en el rostro todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-Pensé que sería más fácil arreglar todo esto, pero veo que sigues siendo un chiquillo.

Eso dolió, si que dolió, por eso con la mirada herida y llena de rencor lo enfrentó.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga¿Qué me hace muy feliz todo lo que me has dicho¿Qué salte de alegría por saber…por saber la clase de monstruo que eres?

El reclamo solo extrajo una larga carcajada de aquel que se incorporó de su lugar para acercarse a la fina licorera del fondo.

-No creo que lo que te dije sea para que te expreses de esa manera sobre mí.

-Eres un…

-¿Monstruo? Ya me lo dijiste. Asintió, bebiendo lentamente el líquido ámbar de la copa.

El que lo miraba no pudo más, por ello se incorporó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida. No deseaba permanecer ahí ni un minuto más. Era la primera vez que pisaba ese edificio, pero por lo más sagrado que poseía y por Dios mismo, sería la última que lo hiciera.

Sin embargo y a pesar del inmenso coraje que poco a poco se iba filtrando por sus venas se obligó a detener cuando aquel que bebía lentamente del coñac, lo inmovilizó en seco.

-Pensé que me amabas.

-Tú lo has dicho, te amaba.

Se tensó cuando sintió un par de fuertes manos sobre sus hombros, las cuales le obligaron a girar con facilidad.

-Mírame. Pidió más que ordenar.

-No. Negó, resistiendo a mirar los ojos claros de aquel quien en un momento sostuvo su mentón con delicadeza y lo obligó prácticamente a enfrentarlo.

-Dime que ya no me amas.

-Ya te lo dije. Expresó, tratando de reprimir todo aquello que en ese momento lo confundía.

-No, así no. Negó el que le sostenía con fina delicadeza.-Dímelo como hace un momento, con toda esa rabia que ahora me tienes.

Habría querido hacerlo, habría dado todo lo que tenía incluyendo su alma para poderle expresar que ya no lo amaba, que lo odiaba como nunca jamás creyó hacerlo y como jamás volvería a odiar a nadie.

Pero no pudo, simplemente porque esos ojos claros le expresaban tanto y le recordaban una historia que debía olvidar por el bien de ambos. Por su bien sobre todo.

-No puedo. Gimió, bajando el rostro y conteniendo las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. No frente a él, no frente a ese hombre que ya no reconocía como el dueño de su corazón.

-John. Murmuró el otro, tratando de hacerle partícipe de lo que él mismo estaba experimentando en ese momento.-Jonathan yo solo…

-Déjame Lionel, déjame ya. ¿Qué no te basta con el daño que me has causado?

Lionel Luthor lo soltó, pero no le permitió que se alejara de él. Si esa era la despedida al menos deseaba grabarse cada rincón de aquel muchacho que le había cambiado la vida en un minuto.

-John…

-¡Ya deja de llamarme así! Ya deja de fingir que no ha pasado nada. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que eres en realidad, jamás, escúchame bien¡JAMÁS! me habría enamorado de ti.

Jonathan Kent, aquel muchacho de ojos castaños y cabello rubio dejó entre ver un poco de todo aquello que estaba sintiendo. No podía más, simplemente no podía, por ello volvió a girarse y esta vez para siempre.

-Si sirve de algo. Escuchó antes de empujar la puerta de vidrio que lo separaría definitivamente de aquel hombre que aun llevaba impregnado en la piel y que sabía, sería muy difícil arrancarse.-Te amé.

Jonathan hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no reírse histéricamente de esas palabras.

-Lionel Luthor. Indicó, girando el rostro solo lo necesario mientras la puerta cedía ante su empuje.- Tú sed de avaricia solo te llevara a un lugar. Codicioso Bastardo, solo conseguirás lo que te mereces, que el cielo te ayude.

Y el aludido supo, al escuchar ese tono frío y en el cual no reconoció al chico que había logrado lo que nadie jamás, que esas palabras permanecerían y calarían en su alma por el resto de sus días.

Lionel no volvió a verlo después de ese día, mucho menos supo algo a pesar de que mil veces estuvo tentado a buscarlo.

El odio, el inmenso odio que Jonathan le había profesado con tan solo una mirada le había hecho comprender, a medias, lo que era herir de verdad a alguien que se ama, pero que por ambición jamás accedió a rebajarse a sentimentalismos humanos que de nada le servían.

Sin embargo, unos años después y cuando la chica bonita con la cual se había desposado le preguntó si podían asistir a una boda, él se negó.

-Jamás te he negado nada, Lilian, pero esta vez te lo prohíbo.

La mujer de negra cabellera y rostro angelical sonrió. Si su marido le negaba algo era porque realmente le importaba.

-Solo una pregunta, querido. ¿Puedo hacerla?

Lionel asintió, mirando el abultamiento que su esposa mostraba en su abdomen.

-¿Por qué no puedo asistir a esa boda?

-Porque uno de los que se desposa fue…es alguien indeseable. Además una simple boda campirana no es el fin del mundo, mi cielo.

Lilian Luthor asintió y sin más cuestiones por delante se dedicó a seguir preparando la habitación de su próximo hijo. Aquel que su marido tanto ansiaba tener y que ella…ya tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que sentía.

Por otro lado Lionel dejó al aire un suspiro, uno de los pocos que se había permitido expresar en su vida.

Smallville era un pueblito tranquilo que le habían sugerido para vivir, sobre todo para su mujer quien no gozaba de buena salud.

Sin embargo y cuando la última piedra de aquella casona había sido instalada, se percató de que Villa Chica poseía un pequeño toque de nostalgia que no visualizó hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Jonathan Kent vivía en Smallville y aquella boda prohibida era precisamente la de él.

Después de tantos años de evitar buscarle y después de mil noches de memorar su rostro, al fin el destino lo ponía a escasos pasos del que había sido, ocultamente, su gran amor.

Bebió la tercera copa de Brandy y le supo amargo, como amarga era también la vida y todo lo que existía en ella.

Había pasado toda su vida tratando de construir el imperio que ya poseía. No había hecho y deshecho cosas solo por que no tenía nada que hacer. Le había costado y el precio lo había pagado sin importar cual fuera.

Y ahí se encontraba, en la cima de un mundo que sería suyo y a costa de las cabezas que pudiera continuar cortando para alcanzar su objetivo.

A años luz tal vez de aquella noche fatídica en su oficina y de haber visto el rostro de John por última vez, la verdad era que ya no se sentía culpable.

¿A caso él le había dicho a Jonathan Kent, el pueblerino e inocente muchacho que se enamorara de él?

¿A caso él le había dicho que era bueno?

Jonathan lo había idealizado demasiado y no era su culpa que palabras amorosas salidas después de una noche apasionada, hubieran confundido al inexperto chiquillo hasta el grado de idolatrarlo.

No, él no tenía la culpa. Como tampoco la tenía de sentirse celoso de aquella mujer que compartiría la vida con el rubio.

Bebió nuevamente, queriendo arrancar de tajo todo aquello que tras años de hermetismo se estaba yendo a la basura.

-Eres y fuiste un tonto. Pronunció bajo, tan bajo que por un momento pensó que realmente estaba hablando con ese muchacho que aun permanecía en sus pensamientos.

Podía mirarlo: alto, fuerte por las labores de rancho, un poco bronceado, con aires soñadores y un olor a inocencia que no podía ser real.

Pero lo era, él mismo se había encargado de romper cierta parte de ella una noche de lluvia, cuando le había enseñado como disfrutar de la carne y de los placeres mundanos que Jonathan había atribuido al amor.

Sonrió cínicamente porque aun, después de tanto tiempo no concebía que alguien pudiera ser tan idiota como para agradecerle haber sido el primero en su vida. Solo Jonathan Kent y sus estúpidos sentimentalismos.

Podía mirarlo aun aguardando por él frente al edificio de Luthor Corp. Podía mirarlo aun sonreírle y preguntarle: "¿Cómo te fue en el día?" indagando de su trabajo, metiendo las narices dónde no le incumbía, pero respetando ese espacio que el Luthor siempre agradeció.

Mirándolo bien y a varios años de distancia, no había sido su culpa encontrárselo en la Metropolis University mientras visitaba a un viejo camarada, de esos pocos que en ese tiempo aun conservaba.

No había sido su culpa encontrarlo bajo un árbol, mirando fijamente una rama cómo si no hubiera otra cosa mejor que ver en la vida.

No había sido su culpa acercarse, había sido culpa de la maldita curiosidad y de ella misma había sido también que el muchacho ese se hubiera resbalado, vaya el carajo a saber con que, y caído justamente en sus brazos.

No había sido su culpa mirarlo entre enfadado y confundido, ni tampoco que él lo mirara sumamente apenado.

"Lo lamento" Se había disculpado con un extraño acento, mientras se alejaba de él unos pasos.

La vida era la culpable de haber observado por demasiado tiempo sus ojos y de haber apenado al chico, al grado de hacerlo sonrojar como pocas personas citadinas aun podían hacerlo.

El tiempo había sido el culpable de haberlo acompañado a desayunar y de escucharlo hablar y hablar como si nunca pudiera cansarse.

"Soy de Smallville. Conseguí una beca para la "MetU" y heme aquí, estudiando agronomía para ayudar a mi padre con la granja"

Lionel había pensado solo por un segundo que aquel chico inquieto y evidentemente emocionado de dieciocho años era una especie extinta. Tan extinta como los dinosaurios o esas chicas vírgenes que deseaban aparentarlo solo por darse aires de grandeza.

Si, Lionel Luthor culpaba al morbo, al deseo y si, a la experiencia, porque él sabía que jamás en su vida volvería a encontrar a alguien como John, apelativo con el que comenzó a llamarle para ganarse su confianza.

Maldito y astuto zorro, eso había sido con Jonathan y a pesar de que había soportado niñerías, griteríos y uno que otro beso intencionado con tintes de ingenuidad, al final el muchacho había caído completamente a sus pies.

Sin embargo y a pesar de querer culpar a los ojos fulgurantes de John o a su maravilloso brillo cuando le confió: "Me gustas", no podía dejar de aceptar que poco a poco y sin que lo hubiera deseado, había comenzado a sentir por ese muchacho más de lo que jamás había sentido por alguien.

Su plan había sido dejarlo, humillarlo, algo que pudiera alejarlo de él como simplemente estaba acostumbrado a hacer con sus amantes. Pero no había podido y por eso el único maldito culpable era ese muchacho rubio que lo había hecho experimentar el cielo sin necesidad de un orgasmo o de un poco de cocaína, de esa que a veces utilizaba para pensar mejor.

Jonathan lo había llevado a conocer la gloria, las delicias del placer al despertarse en medio de la noche y sentir que lo observaban, que lo acariciaban como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

John lo había llevado a las nubes y a pesar de que pensó que jamás regresaría a la tierra, nada era para siempre.

-La culpa es tuya por pensar que me quedaría contigo. Indicó al reflejo de un Jonathan Kent que poco a poco se desvanecía en sus recuerdos.

Y así debía ser porque él simplemente no podía darse el lujo de flaquear, si es que ambicionaba más.

No podía caer porque el era perfecto y no había nada más que agregar.

Por eso se concentraría en su fortuna, en sus negocios ilícitos, en pagar algunas bocas y en liquidar otras. En su próximo hijo y en formarlo a su imagen y semejanza para que aquel, su gran imperio, prosperara.

Cierto, tal vez jamás olvidaría a Jonathan Kent ni ese odio que le había dolido, mucho menos ese pedacito de humanidad que por un momento había poseído.

Pero como el muchacho le había dicho: era un maldito bastardo con ambiciones por nadie comprendidas, quien ganaba guerras y aniquilaba naciones con tan solo mover un dedo, pero que había perdido la batalla más grande de su vida.

-A tú salud, John, para que tú odio nunca sea sufiente.

Brindó en tono de burla pero con el deseo de arrancarse todo aquello que nunca expresaría.

Toda la culpa era solo del granjero.

Jonathan Kent se sentía inquieto. Más inquieto incluso que el día que se había graduado de la Universidad de Kansas y le había mostrado el título de Agrónomo a su padre.

Hiram lo había abrazado más que en toda su vida junta y había colocado el papel enmarcado sobre la chimenea, ahí dónde las visitas y los vecinos pudieran contemplarlo.

Lindas memorias, pero la celebración que en breve se efectuaría lo mantenía nervioso.

Iba a casarse, iba a casarse con una linda muchacha pelirroja que conoció cuando había tenido que hacerlo. Que le había enseñado a amar nuevamente y que había decidido dejar Metrópolis para quedarse a su lado en esa granjita que estaba prosperando.

Amaba a Martha, próxima señora Kent, la amaba mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, pero también, siendo realista, parte de su ansiedad radicaba en las memorias que ese día en particular se habían ensañado en aparecer.

Había amado con el alma entera a un ser que tan solo evocar le provocaba malestar.

Había amado tanto que el solo recuerdo le dolía.

Se había entregado a un hombre que le había engañado y al cual había aprendido a odiar porque de otra manera él mismo iba a matarse.

Miró por la ventana. Su padre le había ayudado a pagar una linda fiesta a la que el pueblo entero estaba invitado a pesar de los reproches de su futura esposa.

"Es para que vean que me caso con las mujer mas bella del planeta" Solía decirle a la pelirroja y esta simplemente asentía un poco apenada.

A Jonathan si que le encantaba su prometida, la adoraba y a pesar de que habría querido decirle que era la única a quien había amado, no podía, porque antes de ella existía un él que a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo no podía olvidar por completo.

Prefería odiar su nombre, su apellido, aborrecer la idea de que deseara inaugurar una fábrica en ese pueblo y por ende tenerlo mas cerca de lo que habría deseado jamás.

A Jonathan aun le dolía la verdad, aun recordaba en ocasiones y sobre todo cuando había luna llena que aquel amor que creía puro e inigualable se había ido a la basura por un desalmado y horrible hombre que jamás, pese al inmenso odio que había ocupado el lugar de un gran amor, podría olvidar.

Él pensó que Lionel, aquel empresario atractivo y vivaz, con ese toque sensual que a veces le provocaba descontrol, podía ser el ser mágico e iluminado que había estado esperando toda su vida.

Pero se había equivocado. Su inexperiencia, su juventud, su ingenuidad habían obrado malamente para llevarlo a idolatrar a un hombre que simplemente detestaba más que a nada ni nadie en ese mundo.

Su sola memoria le provocaba querer golpear la pared o su rostro, si, ese rostro que aquella noche maldita quiso ver herido como lo estaba su corazón.

¿Cómo habían comenzado las cosas? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, pero tal vez había sido una treta del Luthor, ese mal nacido que se había aprovechado de su ineptitud y carácter provinciano.

Lo había seducido como algo que realmente se desea. Lo había enamorado hasta la médula y le había hecho el amor como ni él mismo podría hacerlo jamás.

Cayó indiscutiblemente y sin remedio, y aunque a un par de horas de su boda se encontraba, tenía que reconocer que no se arrepentía de haberlo amado, pues había sido el mejor momento de su vida.

Lionel le había hablado de él, o lo que el cínico hombre había podido "decirle" sobre él y lo que hacía.

"Es una empresa, solo confórmate con saber que tengo una"

Debió de haberse imaginado que nada bueno resultaba de esas palabras, sin embargo le había creído como fiel enamorado y lo había amado aun más de lo necesario.

Hay quien dice que la verdad te corta las alas y las esperanzas, te quita la ignorancia y la venda de los ojos.

Que duele más que todo el desamor junto. Pero cuando estas dos cosas se juntan…había quedado de Jonathan un hoyo dónde debía estar su corazón.

Aquella noche de luna llena, cuando se plantó en el último piso de aquel edificio que solo había visto por fuera, aun tenía esperanzas de que Lionel, SU Lionel, desmintiera todo eso que había descubierto poco a poco sobre él. Sobre sus negocios turbios y sobre su manera ilícita de ganar y quitar dinero.

Aun llevaba en el alma un vestigio de esperanza, uno que el mismo Luthor se encargó de romper cuando por fin le confirmó la verdad.

Le ratificó que era un monstruo, como bien él se lo había espetado en el rostro en cuando el shock se lo permitió. Le confirmó que había sido un matón a sueldo y que controlaba parte del sub-mundo de metrópolis. Le afirmó que su dinero no era tan limpio como suponía, ni mucho menos de una herencia que no existía.

Le expuso, con esa sonrisa cínica que había odiado tanto, que era una mala persona y no el santo que se había empeñado en ver.

Si lo había amado tanto como para perder la cabeza por su amor, en cuanto todo eso fue expuesto simplemente lo odió para siempre.

Así había sido y tras haberlo mirado por última vez y grabarse, a pesar de todo, cada minúsculo detalle del hombre que evitaba ver en los diarios y en la televisión, se esfumó de Metrópolis, incluso de la Universidad.

No podía haber permanecido en el mismo sitio que él, ni respirar el mismo aire ni mucho menos estar tentado a buscarlo o a toparse con él.

Sabía que Lionel Luthor jamás cambiaría y que su prole, pobres niños no natos, serían igual o peor que él mismo.

Friccionó las manos en puño y juró solemnemente, como siempre que lo recordaba, odiarlo a él y a su descendencia por lo que le restaba de vida.

Un poco enfurruñado y terminando de anudarse el moño del frag, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Su novia lo esperaba, esa que lo amaba y compartiría su vida por el resto de sus días.

- Tuviste que tenerlo todo Lionel y dejar ir lo que pudo ser algo inigualable. ¿Has tenido suficiente, codicioso bastardo? Porque lo que a mi respecta lo tuve y te odiaré siempre. Que el cielo te ayude, maldita sea.

Lo que el amor no sana, el odio lo remedia.

The End

Nunca me habría imaginado una historia así y menos con esta pareja, pero bueno: Nunca digas Nunca

Para y exclusivamente: Van Krausser quien tenía deseos de un fic con esta pareja y a quien le debo…Uff, tanto que jamás le podré pagar con nada.

Gracias amiga por todo y espero que te haya gustado, no se que haría sin ti

**KLF**


End file.
